Absence of Wings
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Sasuke pemuda yang hidup sebatang kara, menjalani kehidupan layaknya manusia biasa. Suatu ketika ia dihadapkan dengan sosok gadis cantik tak biasa. Percaya atau tidak, masa lalu menjadi faktornya. /For Hime no Rika.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku ingin melindunginya,"

"Kau tak mungkin bisa! Karena kau dan dia terhalang dimensi yang berbeda."

"Itu tak masalah. Bagiku sebuah dimensi mampu ditembus."

"Dia hanya seorang manusia, untuk apa kau melindunginya?"

"Karena dia orang yang baik."

.

.

.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Typo (s) Bertebaran, tidak Sesuai EYD, abal, GaJe, ide pasaran, alur yang ancur, dan segala warning berlaku pada fic ini.

**Fiction rated: **T

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **Romance/Fantasy

**Semoga tak mengecewakan**** ^^a**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**INGAT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

Bola matanya masih berlindung damai di dalam kelopak mata yang terpejam. Masih terbuai dalam dekapan mimpi yang membuatnya lupa akan dunia—meski sekejap. Walaupun terkadang serpisahan-serpihan masa lalunya muncul bagaikan lumpur di dasar air ketika kau melempar batu ke dalamnya.

Dahinya menyerngit tatkala sinar keemasan sang penguasa cahaya menerpa wajahnya yang putih. Menegaskan rambutnya yang berwarna biru tua. Kelopak mata yang semula terpejam itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan iris bola matanya yang tak secerah sinar yang menerpanya, _onyx_.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru langit. Kemudian pemuda bersurai raven itu menghembuskan nafas sebelum bangun dari ranjangnya yang terbalut seprai putih. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk ke tempat di mana ia menuntut ilmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kota Konoha ditutupi selimut putih namun tak hangat. Musim dingin sudah menghampiri seluruh warga Konoha semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang pemuda betubuh tegap tengah berjalan keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya yang sederhana. Dengan mengenakan jaket hitam, tas selempang hitam dan syal rajutan berwarna biru tua yang melingkar di lehernya, tertulis satu nama, Sasuke. Lalu ia melenggang pergi.

Ia berjalan menapaki setiap hamparan salju yang menutupi jalan. Salju putih yang bersih, suci, dan menenangkan. Sama seperti Sasuke. Namun sayang, mereka sama-sama dingin.

Langkahnya berbaur dengan banyaknya warga Konoha yang hendak memulai aktifitas. Bahkan tak sedikit Sasuke menemukan teman satu Universitasnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap melanjutkan langkah tanpa bertegur sapa seperti temannya yang lain.

Sesampainya Sasuke di sekolah, tatapan para gadis langsung tersorot padanya, kagum. Namun ia sama sekali tak peduli dan tetap melangkah tanpa senyum di bibirnya yang merah dan tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bel istirahat, Sasuke beranjak dari kelasnya saat itu menuju halaman belakang Universitas yang bersebelahan dengan taman kecil tempat anak-anak biasanya bermain.

Berbeda dengan mahasiswa lainnya yang menghabiskan waktu makan siang di kantin, Sasuke lebih memilih menyendiri di halaman belakang sekolah dengan bekal yang ia bawa sendiri. Di sana nyaman dengan ditumbuhi pepohonan tinggi besar yang rindang. Terkadang daun-daunnya jatuh berguguran di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke memilih satu pohon yang biasa ia jadikan tempat bersandar kala istirahat. Dari pohon itu bisa terlihat pemandangan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman, karena hanya terhalang pagar pembatas.

Sasuke mulai membuka bekal yang ia bawa. Hanya beberapa potong roti isi dengan ekstra tomat kesukaannya. Ia mulai menggigit sepotong rotinya sambil terus memandangi seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari-lari riang. Terus mengunyah dan langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat anak kecil itu jatuh terlungkup di kotak pasir. Tak berapa lama ibunya datang menghampiri dan membantu anak kecil itu agar bangkit. Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk baju anaknya perlahan dan mulai merengkuh sang anak ke dalam pelukannya ketika menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang ibu sampai anak itu berhenti menangis. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan keluar taman sambil terus bergandengan.

'_Sasuke-kun mau balon?'_

Saat itu ekspresi Sasuke sulit di artikan. Ia tak lagi mengunyah roti isinya, justru beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tanpa menoleh ke arah taman lagi. Merasa bagian dari masa lalunya kembali hadir. Ia cengkram erat syalnya tepat di mana namanya terrajut oleh tangan halus sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat, dia begitu lemah," ucapnya sendu, gadis itu terus memandang Sasuke dari tempat berlainan di mana tak seorang pun bisa mengetahuinya.

"Kau terlalu sering memperhatikannya," sahut seorang gadis lainnya yang berada di samping gadis yang terus memandangi kegiatan Sasuke.

"Karena aku…menyukainya. Dia pemuda yang baik, itu takkan bisa kulupakan." Ungkap gadis bersurai indigo itu lembut. Seulas senyum cantik terpampang di wajahnya yang putih nan bercahaya.

"Meski begitu hilangkan perasaanmu padanya. Karena kau takkan bisa menyampaikan perasaan itu padanya," Gadis dengan rambut pirang itu berkomentar. "Karena kau tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk turun menapaki tanah di bumi sana."

"Bukankah kita diperbolehkan untuk melindungi seorang yang baik hati?" Tanya gadis indigo itu. Sedikit nada protes dan menyindir terdengar di dalamnya.

"Kulihat, bahkan pemuda yang kau sebut baik itu jarang sekali tersenyum,"

"Itu hanya karena duri sepi yang menancap di hatinya, dan…sebuah kenangan yang menggores luka di sana,"

"Kau terlalu mendramatisasi tentang kehidupannya," tukas gadis pirang dengan mata _aquamarine_-nya. Namun gadis beriris lavender di hadapannya itu justru tersenyum lembut.

"Hanya butuh sedikit sentuhan untuk mengembalikkan keadaannya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sasuke bertindak selayaknya mahasiswa pintar di sekolah. Ia tetap fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang di sampaikan dosennya, Iruka. Tak jarang konsentrasinya terganggu karena desas-desus mahasiswi yang duduk tak jauh darinya tentang dirinya. Terutama teman sekelasnya dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, yang selalu saja membuat kegaduhan dengan berbagai leluconnya. Uzumaki Naruto.

Namun semua itu mudah saja tertelan oleh suara kesepian dan kekosongan dalam otaknya. Hingga semua suara itu hanya seperti angin lalu.

Jam-jam pelajaran telah diselesaikan oleh Sasuke dengan baik. Ia memang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan beasiswa yang telah ia dapat untuk masuk Universitas nomor satu di Konoha ini. Yang terpenting, ia tidak mau mengecewakan kedua orang tua dan juga kakaknya yang—ia yakini—terus memperhatikannya dari tempat yang jauh di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau gila? Kau ingin turun ke bumi hanya untuk menemui pemuda itu?" pertanyaan yang tersirat keberatan itu meluncur begitu saja dari gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu ketika sahabatnya memutuskan sesuatu yang—baginya—konyol.

"Um! Memang, apa salahnya? Aku juga pernah ke bumi, meski bukan dalam wujudku yang asli." Sedang gadis indigo itu hanya tersenyum tenang menghadapi protesan sahabatnya.

"T-tapi, kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu! Kau tahu tak semudah itu untuk mendapat izin sang dewa untuk membiarkanmu turun ke bumi. Mungkin saat itu kau diperbolehkan ke bumi karena—"

"Sudahlah, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan izin sang dewa, Ino."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Hinata!"

"Itu memang diriku." Sahutnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Tak lama Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kastil agung tempat di mana para dewa berada dengan gagahnya di singgasana mereka yang maha megah. Memang tak sulit bagi Hinata untuk menghadap sang dewa, karena Hinata adalah salah satu abdi dalam yang sudah dipercaya. Ketika gerbang terbuka, para pengawal menyambutnya dengan senyum seperti biasa. Hinata memberitahu kepentingannya untuk menghadap sang dewa, maka dua pengawal itu menghantarkan Hinata untuk masuk ke kawasan sang dewa berada. Hinata melayang anggun dengan sepasang sayap putihnya yang terbentang lebar, gaun putih yang ia kenakan saat itu hanya bergerak perlahan seiring dengan sang pemakai bergerak.

Saat pintu berdaun dua itu sudah ada di depan mata, kedua pengawal itu beranjak meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu menarik nafas perlahan namun dalam. Mulai digerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong sepasang daun pintu dengan ukiran kuno dan berwarna keemasan itu perlahan.

Terdengar bunyi derit dari kayu pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan isi ruangannya yang megah. Pilar-pilar penyangga berdiri tinggi menjulang dengan kokohnya. Sebuah jalan beralas karpet merah beludru menuju satu singgasana yang besar dan sesosok yang duduk dengan gagahnya di sana. Hinata lalu menapakkan kakinya ke lantai dan berjalan dengan normal. Gaun putihnya yang panjang terseret seiring langkahnya.

Ketika jaraknya dengan sang dewa hanya sekitar lima meter, Hinata menekuk lututnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

"Ada keperluan apa kau menghadapku, Hinata?" sosok berambut putih pendek itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat. Sedikit membuat Hinata merinding.

"Maaf, atas kelancangan saya yang mulia. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan mengenai keinginan saya," jawab Hinata dengan mempertahankan posisi hormatnya.

"Katakan,"

"Tolong izinkan saya untuk turun ke bumi," Hinata merasa sepasang mata dengan iris merah itu menatap tajam padanya.

"Tidak." Saat itulah Hinata menengadah secara refleks menatap langsung pada wajah lawan bicaranya.

"K-kumohon, yang mulia Hidan," Hinata kembali tertunduk.

"Kau tahu bahwa tidak bisa turun ke bumi dengan seenaknya tanpa perintahku."

"T-tapi—"

"Kau boleh keluar."

Dengan berat hati Hinata mulai berdiri di kakinya dan melangkah mundur lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Rasa kesal dan kecewa menyeruak dalam benaknya. Ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari ruangan, dilihatnya Ino sedang menatapnya dengan tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, tapi kau tetap bersikeras." Ino mulai berkomentar. Hinata hanya menghela nafas tanpa meladeni ucapan Ino. "Lalu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ino kembali bersuara ketika Hinata berjalan melewatinya.

"Ke bumi."

"A-apa? Kau tidak dengar dengan apa yang mulia Hidan katakan? Aku saja mendengarnya!"

"Kau, menguping?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan Ino yang mengedikkan bahu.

"Sudahlah, memangnya apa yang membuatmu sampai berjuang demi pemuda itu? Kau tahu 'kan hukuman bagi seseorang yang melanggar kehendak yang mulia Hidan?"

Hinata mengangguk, namun ia tetap memberi alasannya pada Ino. "Dia…dewa penolongku," Hinata melukiskan senyum pada wajahnya yang memang bercahaya. "Beberapa tahun lalu, dia yang menyelamatkanku."

"Huh?"

Hinata kemudian tersenyum menatap Ino yang keheranan. "Kau tidak akan tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~**-:-**~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari mulai senja. Lukisan langit jingga kemerahan nampak mendominasi warna langit yang biru cerah. Mulai lelah menampakkan kecerahannya sepanjang hari.

Sasuke dengan langkahnya yang tenang, terus berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari Universitasnya. Pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu nampak berdamai dengan cuaca musim dingin yang menusuk.

Ia menghela nafas lelah ketika sampai di rumah yang hanya ia huni sendiri. Rumah ini dingin. Mungkin sedingin musim dingin yang sedang mendatangi Konoha. Setiap harinya Sasuke hanya berharap sambutan hangat ketika ia berkata "Tadaima" namun ketika ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya, itu tak terjadi. Sama sekali tak terjadi.

Ceklek.

Suara kunci pintu terbuka terdengar jelas. Pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka ketika Sasuke meraih kenopnya lalu memutarnya. Hawa dingin yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Sasuke pun akhirnya beranjak menuju kamarnya dan berniat membersihkan diri. Seiring dengan kegiatannya, hari ternyata semakin kelam menampakkan dirinya. Hingga Sasuke perlu menekan saklar lampu untuk penerangan. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa hangat yang berada tak jauh dari perapian. Syal biru tua tetap melilit lehernya yang butuh kehangatan.

Hangat api merambat ke tubuhnya yang memang kedinginan. Sasuke mencari posisi nyamannya, lalu menyenderkan kepala di sofa dengan sepasang bola mata _onyx_-nya yang tertutup. Di musim dingin ini ia memang sengaja mengambil cuti seminggu dari kerja _part time-_nya.

Lama ia dalam posisi itu, membuatnya berandai-andai jika saja seseorang datang lalu menyodorkannya segelas coklat panas yang asapnya masih mengepul. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Senyum miris.

Brakk!

Sasuke tersentak ketika suara dengan volume tinggi itu terdengar dari arah dapurnya. Dahinya menyerngit dan tangannya mencengkram pegangan pada sofa sebagai bentuk antisipasi. Setelah itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan dapurnya—di mana suara itu berasal. Pelan Sasuke melangkah, degup jantungnya pun tak bisa dikatakan normal. Malam-malam seperti ini apa yang terjadi dengan suara keras seperti itu di rumahnya—di dapurnya.

Namun seketika Sasuke terbelalak ketika melihat penyebab suara tadi. Seorang gadis dengan santainya berdiri dari posisi terjatuhnya sembari menepuk-nepuk gaun putihnya yang berdebu, kemudian sepasang sayapnya yang tetap terbentang hingga menyebabkan beberapa peralatan masak di dapur itu jatuh berserakan. Sinar rembulan masuk ke ruangan dari lubang yang cukup besar di atap rumahnya—yang sepertinya diakibatkan oleh sosok itu—dan menerpa tepat pada sosok itu berdiri.

Sosok itu tersenyum ke arah Sasuke ketika menyadari pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya. Wajah itu nampak tak berdosa. Membuat Sasuke tetap berdiri pada tempatnya.

"Kau…"

* * *

**t.b.c**

**A/N**

Cerita ini sepenuhnya ngarang ==" maaf kalau aneh, bikin pusing, muter-muter DX berbekal pengetahuan fantasy yang minim jadilah fic ini. Pas pertanyaan 'Sasuke-kun mau balon' itu penggalan masa lalu sasu :3 maaf(lagi)kalau ga jelas.

Mohon maaf pada sang pe-request *lirik RK-Hime yang udah siap sama golok* udah lama buatin ficnya terus hasilnya—misalnya—ga memuaskan. Tapi ini sudah Han buat semaksimal mungkin #tetep aja gaje TT..TTv

Terus juga gomen fic ini ga jadiin rate M XDD mungkin semi M aja kali ya? Juga ga bisa mirip bgt sama keinginanmu yg pengen kaya di iklan :3 #dezig!

Silahkan komentarnya, kritiknya, sarannya tumpah ruahkan di review x"3 *siap terjun* **NO FLAME **:'3

**REVIEW?:'D**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. She is Hinata

**Standard WARNING applied.**

**AU**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan yang memekakkan berangsur dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk sekadar bergerak. Malam yang sunyi hanya ikut membisu. Ada dua perbedaan ekspresi yang mencolok di antara dua makhluk di sana. Si gadis hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa, sedangkan si pria memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin.

Cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari lubang atap memaksa masuk.

Lama waktu terlewat.

"Kostum yang bagus," ah ternyata Sasuke lebih memilih untuk membuka suaranya lebih dulu. "Untuk menghancurkan rumah orang."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu dengan salah tingkah ia bergerak dengan gelisah. Seketika pandangannya tertuju pada lubang hasil karyanya di atap rumah Sasuke.

"A-ah, m-maaf, aku akan memperbaikinya." Si gadis merona dan menunduk. Bagi laki-laki lain, mungkin tingkah Hinata akan terlihat imut, tapi … tidak untuk Sasuke.

"Pergi."

Hinata mendongak.

"T-tapi, atapnya—"

"Pergi!" Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Namun, apa yang terjadi, Hinata justru menatapnya seolah tak gentar.

"T-tidak mau."

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Pergi … atau kau kuseret." Auranya semakin suram.

"A-aku janji tidak akan menyusahkan jika aku tinggal bersamamu,"

Jika ini menimpa orang lain, mungkin hal seperti ini adalah suatu keberuntungan meski harus mengorbankan atap. Tapi Sasuke adalah pengecualian. Meski ia sendiri bingung makhluk apa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, tapi ia adalah seorang pria. Ia menempatkan dirinya menjadi pria yang tidak pengecut dan penakut.

Bohong jika ia tenang-tenang saja dengan kedatangan makhluk asing yang berhasil merusak rumah mungilnya.

"Terserah!"

Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan dapurnya yang berantakan. Ia takkan peduli dengan gadis aneh itu.

Meski disambut sikap yang dingin, Hinata tetap mengembangkan senyumnya.

* * *

**-II-**

* * *

Udara dingin memukul setiap inci kulitnya yang hanya terbalut kaus lengan panjang berwarna cokelat tua dengan garis-garis putih. Ia berjalan malas dengan tangan kiri di pinggang dan tangan kanan menggosok-gosok tengkuknya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat meja makannya yang tak terlalu besar, dipenuhi dengan berbagai sajian menu sarapan. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana-ke mari, lalu menghampiri meja makan. Memerhatikan satu per satu hidangan yang tersedia.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Selamat pagi."

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati gadis misterius itu sedang meletakkan dua mangkuk sup _miso_. Ada satu hal aneh yang Sasuke dapati: ke mana sayap putih lebar yang semalam ia lihat?

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya menyipit, menuntut jawaban dari Hinata yang hanya mengangkat dua alisnya, lalu menghela napas.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membantumu," Hinata menunduk, merasa takut jika harus menatap wajah Sasuke yang tak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Membantu?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, "kurasa dengan angkat kaki dari sini, itu sudah sangat membantu."

"M-mana bisa begi—" namun kata-katanya tak bisa berlanjut karena Sasuke telah beranjak pergi dari ruang makan tanpa menyentuh makanannya. Lagi, Hinata menghela napasnya lebih dalam. "Kenapa dia begitu sulit?" lalu Hinata menatap masakan yang ia buat, "Semuanya jadi tidak dimakan.

* * *

**-II-**

* * *

Tanpa menghiraukan apa pun, Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Padahal hari masih sangat pagi untuk masuk kelasnya—meski Sasuke sendiri mengambil kelas pagi. Tiba-tiba rumahnya yang terasa nyaman berubah aura menjadi suram semenjak ia kejatuhan makhluk entah apa itu—setidaknya itu pemikiran Sasuke.

Menjengkelkan sekali.

Mengenakan jaket _wool_ berkat bonus akhir tahun dari tempatnya bekerja musim dingin yang lalu, Sasuke sudah siap menghadang udara dingin yang akan segera menerjangnya di luar. Tak lupa, syal yang selalu melilit di lehernya ketika ia butuh kehangatan.

Di sekolah saja sudah cukup banyak gadis yang matanya selalu mengincar ke arahnya. Hanya di rumah Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Tapi tidak setelah 'gadis' itu datang dan merusak atapnya.

Biaya perbaikan rumah tidaklah murah.

Menghembuskan napas—setengah—kesal, Sasuke ingat, ia belum membetulkan atapnya yang telah jebol. Mungkin sekarang di dapurnya sudah menumpuk kristal-kristal es—atau bahkan sudah mencair.

Cukup bersabar sebentar lagi, maka makhluk misterius di rumahnya itu bisa pergi.

* * *

**-II-**

* * *

Di kampus, mahasiswa yang datang masih sedikit. Sesampainya di kampus, Sasuke tidak langsung ke ruangan di mana kelasnya akan di mulai. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Mungkin melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa masih sempat.

Sasuke pergi ke belakang bagian gedung utama. Universitasnya ini tergolong luas. Dengan bentuk bangunan menyerupai hurup U, di tengah-tengahnya dibangun taman kecil sebagai penghias. Di belakang gedung utama terdapat gedung olah raga. Di sana dibuat taman sebenarnya—dengan luas tiga kali lipat dari taman kecil yang ada di halaman depan.

Sasuke biasanya menghabiskan waktu yang ada dengan membaca buku; entah itu buku pelajaran, atau buku-buku umum.

Sasuke menemukan kursi taman bercat putih yang di atasnya bertebaran butir-butir salju. Hanya sedikit—mengingat penjaga sekolah pastilah membersihkannya terus, tapi cukup membuat kursi berbahan dasar besi itu berubah dingin ketika disentuh. Sasuke menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk membersihkan butiran salju yang berserakan. Setelah di rasa cukup layak untuk diduduki, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Membuka tas hitam yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan buku pelajaran khusus untuk kelasnya hari ini, kemudian membacanya dengan serius.

Hening.

Sejarah adalah hal misterius yang penuh teka-teki. Bagi Sasuke, membaca sedikit saja tidak akan memuaskan hasrat keingintahuannya terhadap ilmu tersebut. Ia memang bukan mengambil keahlian dalam hal sejarah. Tetapi, adalah hal yang menyenangkan tentang bagaimana dulu orang-orang, makhluk hidup, dan dunia ini jauh sebelum ia ada.

Ketika membaca, dengan tidak disadari, si pembaca pastilah hanya menekuni dunia yang ada di dalam buku.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Dua puluh menit dihabiskan dengan membaca, rasanya bukanlah waktu yang lama. Terlalu serius dengan bacaannya, Sasuke baru tersadar ketika bel telah berdentang di gedung utama. Ia beranjak, mengenakan kembali tasnya di bahu kanan, menepuk-nepuk bokongnya sebentar, lalu pergi.

* * *

**-II-**

* * *

Sasuke sebenarnya bisa mendapatkan banyak teman, jika dia mau. Tapi sayangnya, orang macam Sasuke ini tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan yang namanya bersosialisasi. Bukannya sombong, Sasuke hapal betul bahwa manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang membutuhkan orang lain demi keberlangsungan hidup. Maka dari itu, ia hanya bergaul seperlunya.

Dan temannya hanya satu. Itupun dikarenakan orang itu yang selalu mengganggunya. Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda—yang menurut pendapat Sasuke—berisik dan menyebalkan.

Selain itu, sekali lagi, jika Sasuke mau, dia bisa menunjuk gadis mana saja yang dia inginkan bahkan dengan mata tertutup! Tapi Sasuke yang ini adalah Sasuke yang di kenal sebagai pemuda yang dingin terhadap wanita.

"_Teme_, siapa gadis itu?"

Setidaknya pemikiran Naruto tentang Sasuke yang terkesan anti wanita berubah saat muncul gadis manis di hadapan mereka, tepatnya menghadap pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangan dari buku sejarah Negeri Athena.

Matanya melebar. Ck!

"P-Permisi," katanya, "maaf jika aku mengganggu, tapi…," gadis itu mulai bergerak gelisah. Kantin mulai ramai, jam istirahat adalah momen berharga yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Sasuke memandanginya dengan sebelah mata yang menyipit. Sesekali rahangnya terlihat mengeras.

"Sasuke-_san_, kau meninggalkan bekal makan siangmu."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Sasuke menatapnya tak suka.

"Uwah, _Teme_! Tak kusangka, di balik sikap dinginmu, ternyata diam-diam kau menyimpan seorang gadis!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar sekali. Lalu pandangannya teralih kembali pada gadis jadi-jadian yang menghancurkan _mood_-nya 24 jam terakhir.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto.

Gadis di hadapannya ini terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Hinata."

"Nama yang cantik." Naruto tertawa lebar, "Seperti orangnya."

_Blush_…

Sasuke masih tak mengeluarkan suara, alisnya hanya saling bertautan tanda tak suka. Di depannya, Hinata hanya berusaha mengurangi suasana asing dengan memeluk bungkusan bekalnya di dada. Masih sebuah misteri, dari mana gadis itu mendapatkan pakaian seperti yang sedang ia pakai saat ini. Ia menggunakan mantel berwarna krim, syal putih yang transparan, rok hitam selutut dan kaus kaki hitam panjang yang membungkus hampir keseluruhan dari kakinya.

Suasana kantin masih ramai.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian butuh 'privasi'," kata Naruto dengan kerlingan jahil di matanya yang beriris sewarna safir. "Aku duluan ya, Sasuke. Nikmati 'kebersamaan' kalian ya."

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas perkataannya, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Kau," geram Sasuke.

"Ya?"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu dengan langkah lebar, menghampiri Hinata yang hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan biasa yang polos. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya dan menyeretnya entah ke mana.

Sasuke hanya membawanya ke tempat di mana ia biasa menbaca buku. Sasuke hanya merasa, ini tempat yang aman untuk berbicara dengan gadis tak jelas yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, huh?!"

Dengan kasar, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya sehingga membuat Hinata sedikit terdorong.

"A-aku 'kan sudah bilang," jawab Hinata, "bekalmu ketinggalan, lalu aku ke sini untuk mengantarkannya, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke kembali menyipitkan matanya, "Dari mana kautahu namaku?"

"Ah, itu. Aku sudah mengetahui namamu sejak kau berusia tujuh tahun." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman.

Sasuke mengernyit.

Apa gadis ini gila? Jangan-jangan dia pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu namanya? Jangan bilang bahwa ketampanan Sasuke tersohor sampai ke rumah penghuni gangguan jiwa!

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan," Sasuke kemudian mengambil langkah, satu ... per satu. "Pergi dari hidupku,"

Penekanan dalam setiap kata yang Sasuke berikan sempat membuat Hinata diselubungi rasa gentar. Namun kemudian, Hinata hanya mengela napas.

"Kenapa kau bisa ke mari? Dan kau dapat dari mana baju yang kaukenakan itu?" pertanyaan Sasuke mencerca, "aku benci pencuri."

"T-Tentu tidak, Sasuke-_san_. Aku sama sekali tidak mencuri," jelas Hinata seraya mengeratkan pelukan kotak bekal Sasuke di dadanya, Sasuke masih tidak memberikan jarak yang aman. "D-dan, kauingat? A-aku memiliki sayap." Hinata menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk-nunjuk punggungnya yang tak menampakkan apa pun.

"Kau gila." Sasuke memutar arah, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"T-tunggu, Sasuke-_san_." Sasuke merasakan tarikan ringan pada kain lengannya. Sasuke menoleh, melirik ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan lelah. "B-bekalmu," Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekal yang ia bungkus dengan kantung karton cokelat ukuran kecil yang pas dengan badan kotak bekal tersebut.

Dengan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, Sasuke kembali menghujami Hinata dengan tatapannya yang berhasil membuat Hinata tertunduk dengan rona merah. Sasuke hanya menyipitkan mata, kemudian melirik bekal yang disodorkan. Dengan gerakan cepat yang kasar, Sasuke merampas kantung bekalnya dari tangan Hinata yang nampak pucat. Setelah itu, tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke kini benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata.

Setelah siluet Sasuke terlihat menjauh, Hinata mengaikat jari-jemarinya di depan dada. Ia tersenyum.

Ini suatu kemajuan, bukan?

* * *

**-II-**

* * *

Hinata bukanlah malaikat yang tak butuh cinta. Ia hanyalah makhluk tak kasat mata biasa yang masih berada di bawah kuasa para Dewa. Hinata sepenuhnya sadar, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah hal fatal. Ia telah melanggar.

Menghela napas.

Dengan satu gerakan, Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya menatap lubang yang masih menganga di atap. Putihnya cahaya bulan, senada dengan sepasang sayapnya yang perlahan terbentang. Wajahnya yang putih, merefleksikan terangnya sinar redup bulan yang ia terima. Sedikit demi sedikit, kakinya mulai melawan gravitasi.

Satu gerakan lembut dari telapak tangannya, lubang yang satu hari penuh terbuka itu, menutup dengan sempurna. Hinata senang dengan hasil kerjanya. Sasuke akan menyukai ini, pikirnya.

Setelah selesai, Hinata kembali menurut pada gravitasi bumi, dan membiarkan kakinya memijak daratan.

Sesekali angin berhembus dari celah-celah jendela. Membawa aroma salju yang dingin tak bersahabat. Waktu telah sepenuhnya berubah malam. Di luar, sesekali terdengar ranting pohon tak berdaun yang saling bergesekan. Di bumi ternyata tak terlalu buruk.

Hanya satu yang tak menyenangkan.

Sasuke masih mengacuhkannya.

Sampai sekarang, bahkan Hinata masih belum memiliki kesempatan untuk mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya datang di kehidupan sang pemuda Uchiha yang kesepian.

Pulang dari tempatnya menuntu ilmu, Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya. Sesekali Sasuke hanya keluar untuk sekadar mengambil segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokan, dan mandi dengan air hangat.

Jika Sasuke tidak sedang berada di dekatnya, Hinata akan kembali pada wujud asli yang sebenarnya. Makhluk bersayap dengan gaun putih bercahaya yang lembutnya melebihi sutra. Rambut biru keunguannya sedikit bergelombang dan penuh kemilau. Poninya tak sepenuhnya rata menutupi kening, sedikit miring ke arah kanan. Di masing-masing sisi pelipisnya, terdapat gambar ukiran bersulur berwarna emas. Bulu matanya jauh lebih lentik daripada penampilan biasanya jika berhadapan dengan manusia.

Di lengan kiri bagian atasnya, terlilit gelang yang juga berwarna emas, menempel dengan erat. Di permukaan gelang tersebut, terukir tulisan yang hanya dapat diciptakan para Dewa sang pencipta.

_ο άγγελος__του φωτός_

Seketika fokus Hinata tercuri oleh cahaya kekuningan yang hadir di depan mata. Sedikit menyipitkan mata guna mengurangi silau, Hinata tetap memfokuskan pandangan.

Perlahan mulai terlihat siluet sayap cokelat keemasan. Lalu rambut pirang yang diterpa cahaya, memberi kesan fantasi yang nyata. Cahaya mulai redup, terlihat kaki jenjang putih yang tak menapak.

"Ino?"

Sosok yang dipanggil membuka kelopak mata.

"Hai," dia tersenyum, "Hinata…."

….

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Ino menghela napas sejenak, bersiap memulai ceritanya. "Hinata, aku khawatir padamu." Ino mulai menatap Hinata, "Kautahu? Keabsenanmu mulai dirasakan oleh para Dewa langit, atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu, hanya saja menunggu sampai kau tersadar dengan sendirinya, bahwa…," Ino mengambil jeda dari ceritanya, "yang kaulakukan saat ini adalah sebuah kesalahan." Di akhir kalimatnya, Ino memandang sendu pada Hinata yang kemudian memilih untuk menunduk ketimbang membalas tatapan Ino.

"Aku tahu…."

Lagi, Ino kembali menghela napas. Menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah di mana langit bisa dengan bebas ia pandang. Mereka berdiam diri di atas atap yang tak datar—justru berbentuk runcing. Mereka makhluk yang tak kalah oleh rasa beku dari salju.

"Kita tidak diperkenankan menampakkan diri kita dalam wujud seperti ini," melirik sekilas dari ekor matanya, Ino ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi sahabatnya. "Kecuali dalam bentuk yang lain."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin 'kan, muncul di hadapan Sasuke dengan wujudku yang seperti dulu?" sanggah Hinata.

Ino terkekeh pelan sebelum menjawab. "Kurasa, dia akan lebih mengingatmu dalam bentuk kucing."

"Ino!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ino menghela napas lagi, "cepatlah selesaikan urusanmu, _κα_." Ino tersenyum pada Hinata, lalu mengusap surainya yang bersinar diterpa cahaya. "Setelah itu, kembalilah. Sebelum sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi."

Hinata kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. Ini memang harus segera diselesaikan. Tapi … bukan itu masalahnya. Bukan.

Ia hanya ingin bersama Sang Penyelamatnya. Kejadian di masa lalu mungkin tak berarti jika terjadi pada orang lain. Tapi bagi Hinata, kebaikan sejatinya takkan tergerus waktu meski sekian milenium terlewati. Dan sadar atau tidak, berkat Sasuke yang dulu menyelamatkannya, secara tidak langsung, keprihatinan hidup yang Sasuke alami sekarang pun karena keputusannya menolong Hinata.

Sekali lagi, Hinata bukanlah malaikat yang tak memiliki hasrat. Hinata bukanlah malaikat yang tak butuh cinta.

Sebaliknya. Ia bisa merasakan itu semua.

* * *

**-II-**

* * *

Ino pergi setelah kunjungannya yang sepi. Hinata sadar kini ia telah lancang. Memasuki kamar Sasuke ketika pemuda itu tengah nyenyak terbuai mimpi. Setiap kali Hinata menatap wajahnya yang terlelap, gejolak itu selalu ada. Di mana ia merasa ingin melindungi, ingin membahagiakan. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi Hinata takkan menampik.

Ia pandangi wajah putih Sasuke yang nyaris pucat. Dadanya mengembang ketika ia mengambil napas. Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang tertidur dengan lelap.

Kedamaiannya ketika tidur mengalahkan petikan harpa Dewa Cinta yang sering ia dengar di langit sana.

"Sasuke…," Hinata terlihat ragu untuk membelai wajahnya, namun kemudian, rasa keingintahuannya untuk mengeksplorasi rasa lembut dari wajah Sasuke, mengalahkan ketakutannya.

Satu belaian….

Ibu jarinya bergerak, mengelus tulang pipi Sasuke yang dingin dan memerah karena udara.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Jika diperhatikan, Sasuke memiliki bulu mata yang lebat. Alisnya pun terlihat tegar dengan warna hitamnya. Beberapa helai poninya menjuntai hingga menyentuh kelopak mata.

Inilah keindahan yang Hinata temukan.

"Wahai Dewa, berikanlah pemuda ini mimpi yang indah dalam tidurnya…." Hinata memejamkan mata, kedua jemarinya masih mengait di depan dada. Setelah kelopak matanya terbuka. Hinata kembali tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang masih tak terusik kehadirannya.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata menundukkan kepala, lalu dalam sepersekian detik, ia mengecup puncak hidung Sasuke.

"Selamat malam…."

Dan Hinata menghilang.

Detik jam terdengar di malam gelap gulita. Bau tubuh Hinata yang beraroma zaitun, masih tertinggal di ruangan.

Dan Sasuke membuka mata.

Ia sepenuhnya sadar, ketika merasakan aroma zaitun yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di indera penciumannya. Ia hapal, ini bau dari aroma tubuh makhluk bersayap bernama Hinata. Langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih menjadi titik fokus dari sepasang mata oniksnya yang hitam.

Ia mendengar apa yang Hinata katakan untuknya. Setap tutur katanya seperti para wanita suci yang berdampingan dengan Dewa.

Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?

Mungkin gadis itu tak berbahaya seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Menghembuskan napas, Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Hinata….

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

_**ο άγγελος**__**του φωτός**__** (**_**Yunani): **Sang Bidadari Cahaya

_**κα**_**(Yunani): **Nona

* * *

maaf kalo bahasanya salah, ini juga dari gugel =_=v abis Yunani itu Negara fav saya, udh gitu cocok aja untuk hal fantasi kaya gini :3

Dan, Rika-chan! Demi apa, diriku minta maaf karena telah ngaret apdet TTvTTv #digetok, insya Allah, seterusnya diusahakan cepat deh, saya prioritaskan :D

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah ripyu dan baca fic ini TTvTT #hug maaf saya ga bisa bales sekarang dan ga disebutin namanya sekarang, chap depan janji deh XDv

Dan yups! Ini emang terinspirasi dari iklan itu, sesuai rikuesannya *lirik Rika-chan* tapi hanya mengambil dari pas bagian jatohnya aja :D haha #plak, dan cerita ini ringan kok, ga mengambil konflik yang serius :3

* * *

**Thanks for reading….**

**REVIEW?^^v**


	3. Tea and Past

**Standard WARNING applied**

**AU**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Terlahir sebagai anak laki-laki yang tidak menyukai rasa manis, Sasuke memasukkan teh dalam daftar yang tidak ingin ia minum. Hal ini terjadi ketika Sasuke beserta keluarganya berkunjung ke kerabat dekatnya di kota bagian selatan wilayah Konoha. Saat itu, pamannya, Shisui beserta istri dan satu anak perempuan mereka, menyambut kedatangan keluarga Fugaku dengan segelas teh manis yang hangat untuk masing-masing dari mereka di atas meja ruang tamu—mengingat kunjungan itu terjadi di penghujung musim gugur.

Sejak saat itu, rasa manis yang ditangkap oleh indra pengecap Sasuke yang masih berusia sekitar lima tahun, menjadikan minuman kaya khasiat itu tidak lolos kriterianya.

Ibunya kerap kali menyuguhkan putra bungsunya itu dengan secangkir teh hangat. Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Itachi, Sasuke tidak serta merta mau meminum teh yang dijamin tak terasa manis oleh ibunya sendiri.

Sasuke masih ingat. Ketika usianya tujuh tahun, rasa tidak sukanya terhadap teh masih melekat. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, seluruh anggota keluarganya justru menyukai minuman khas negeri mereka. Terutama ibunya. Saat Sasuke tak memiliki minat untuk menyeruput tehnya, ibunya berkata, "Kau harus mau meminum teh, Sasuke. Ini teh hijau, rasanya tidak manis, bagus untuk kesehatanmu. Agar kau tidak seperti ayah," sesaat Sasuke memerhatikan ibunya yang melirik ke arah sang ayah yang masih setia membaca koran. "Setidaknya, dengan teh bisa meminimalisir risiko penyakit di sini." Ujarnya seraya mengelus dada Sasuke.

"Jantung?"

"Hm." Ibunya tersenyum saat tebakannya benar. Setelah itu, Mikoto mencubit kecil hidung putra bungsunya yang hanya merengut tak suka, kemudian beranjak untuk menghampiri suaminya seraya membawa secangkir teh.

Ketika itu, hujan masih mengguyur kediaman mereka. Fugaku masih setia dengan deretan berita yang tersaji di koran, Mikoto yang sesekali menawari suaminya dengan kudapan hangat yang cocok disantap saat hujan, Itachi yang tak bosan menekuni buku bacaannya yang tak dimengerti Sasuke yang belia, dan Sasuke sendiri hanya menatap bosan televisi yang menayangkan berita kriminal.

Tapi sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi teh yang tersaji di meja. Tidak ada lagi ibunya yang menawari Sasuke secangkir teh. Tidak ada lagi ayahnya yang membaca koran di kursi yang ada di teras. Tidak ada lagi Itachi yang sering menjahilinya.

Semuanya … tidak ada lagi.

Sempat terlintas keinginan dalam benak Sasuke, ketika ia tiba di rumah, seperti biasa, ibunya akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman dan terkadang dengan apron yang masih melekat di badan. Lalu, masih seperti biasa, ibunya akan menawarinya secangkir teh hangat yang tak memiliki rasa yang begitu manis.

Setelah itu, ia akan bercerita tentang kegiatannya di sekolah, dan kebaikan yang telah ia lakukan seharian ini pada ibunya yang akan merespon dengan senyuman bangga dan berkata, "Anak pintar."

Namun semua itu _hanya_ keinginan. Tidak lebih. Dan itu tidak terjadi.

Sasuke menyadari itu semua ketika ia melihat garis pembatas warna kuning yang tak ia mengerti. Ia suka dengan mainan mobil-mobilan, termasuk juga mobil polisi. Tapi ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini dengan wujud asli mobil polisi yang sering ia gunakan ketika bermain dengan anak tetangganya. Ia sering menirukan suara sirine mobil polisi, tapi tak pernah merasa bahwa suaranya begitu memekakkan ketika ia mendengarnya sendiri.

Secara langsung.

Seragam SD-nya masih melekat di tubuh ketika ia mematung di tempat yang dihuni keluarganya. Sebuah makhluk hidup di dekapannya ia biarkan terlepas. Saat itu, saat itu Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

Senja belum menjelang. Matahari masih gagah saat itu. Cukup, sangat cukup memberikan penerangan bagi mata Sasuke untuk melihat saat ambulans datang dan membawa tandu ke dalam rumahnya. Suara sirine yang ia dengar sebelumnya tertelan oleh suara sirine yang lambat laun memudar tertelan rasa takut. Tidak hanya mereka, orang-orang yang bahkan tak ia kenal sebagai tetangga berkumpul membentuk kerumunan yang menyesakkan.

Ia berdiri di antara keramaian. Tapi semua terasa sepi.

Sasuke berdiri paling dekat dengan garis pembatas berwarna kuning setelah dengan rela berhimpitan.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, Nak!"

Pria dewasa berseragam polisi itu berkata pada Sasuke. Tapi … tak ada yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan. Tidak ada….

Satu tandu terlihat keluar dengan gundukan yang tertutup kain putih, ketakutan yang ia rasakan merantai sampai ke jantung. Matanya melebar, dan satu tetes cairan jatuh.

"I-ibu..,"

"Kau mengenal mereka?" pria berseragam itu bertanya lagi, "Ya Tuhan! Kau Uchiha Sasuke, benar?"

Saat itu juga Sasuke masih tak bergerak. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya melebar, dan terasa perih.

Kemudian pria berseragam polisi itu langsung menggunakan alat komunikasinya untuk berbicara pada rekannya yang entah siapa.

Waktu berjalan terasa lama. Sasuke dibawa ke tempat yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada pria berseragam polisi yang memiliki kepentingan masing-masing. Sasuke termenung di salah satu kursi di kantor tersebut.

Pintu terbuka, pria tua yang ia kenal sebagai kakeknya masuk. Madara, setelah menenangkan Sasuke sebentar, kemudian menghampiri seorang polisi di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak banyak yang Sasuke mengerti dalam pembicaraan itu. Otopsi, tim forensik, dan segala halnya, masih terlalu sulit untuk ditangkap otak bocah berumur tujuh tahun.

Namun satu kata yang menamparnya dalam ketiadaan.

_Mati._

Untuk pertama kalinya, air mata menjadi _hak_nya meski ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Kilas balik masa lalunya adalah hal yang paling Sasuke benci. Menghantuinya seperti ia telah melakukan dosa besar tak termaafkan di masa lalu. Ia terbangun lebih pagi dari hari biasanya. Enggan meninggalkan selimut tebal yang melindunginya dari suhu yang semakin tak bersahabat. Sasuke melirik ke arah jendela persegi panjang yang tak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menunjukkan cuaca di luar rumah.

Membuka pintu kamar, Sasuke melihat gadis itu lagi. Duduk dengan gaya selayaknya wanita karir yang sedang membaca majalah. Sasuke pikir, Hinata akan pergi dari kehidupannya yang normal setelah apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Kehadiran Sasuke dirasakan oleh gadis itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri dengan malas di mulut pintu. Senyumannya adalah pembuka pagi hari.

"Teh?" tawarnya seraya mengangkat cangkir kecil di tangan kanannya.

Oniks itu sempat melebar sebentar.

Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya dalam langkah yang terbilang cepat. Ia merampas cangkir Hinata yang masih setengah penuh oleh teh. Sasuke membawa cangkir itu ke dapur, lalu menumpahkan isinya ke tempat pencucian piring. Hinata mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang, tatapan bingungnya adalah hal yang tersaji di hadapan Sasuke saat pemuda itu berbalik.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu bertindak seenaknya, hah?!" Sasuke menekan giginya kuat-kuat, merasa tak dihargai sebagai pemilik rumah.

"M-maaf, aku hanya … menemukan kotak teh itu di dekat termos, j-jadi, apa salahnya jika kucoba?" Hinata menjelaskan dengan hati-hati.

Brak!

Sasuke menggebrak meja makan sekali sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata di dapur. Sebagai makhluk yang bukan datang dari golongan manusia, teh adalah salah satu minuman manusia yang bisa diterima oleh tubuhnya.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu menyimpan sekotak teh dan menggantinya dengan yang baru jika tanggal kadaluwarsanya telah sampai, tanpa pernah meminumnya.

Ya, tanpa pernah meminumnya.

Hanya untuk mengenang mendiang keluarganya.

.

.

.

Hinata melihat pemuda itu membanting pintu saat memasuki kamarnya. Hinata memang sering memerhatikan Sasuke dari tempat yang tak terjangkau indra penglihatan biasa, tapi bukan berarti dia makhluk yang bisa membaca hati manusia.

Hinata mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke dan berdiri di sana. Hendak mengetuk tapi tak siap dengan kemarahan Sasuke yang bisa saja meledak. Akhirnya, tangannya hanya menggantung di udara. Ia berbalik dan menghela napas seraya memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sejenak Hinata berpikir, mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di dagu. Dan akhirnya, Hinata memekik senang ketika sebuah ide sederhana mampir di otaknya. Hinata berjalan ke arah meja makan, menjulurkan tangannya di atas meja. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, kemudian dari tangannya terlihat sedikit cahaya yang berpendar.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, di atas meja itu sudah terdapat satu termos dan kotak makanan.

"Cokelat panas dan kue kering." Hinata tersenyum setelah apa yang ia pikirkan sudah terealisasi.

Kemudian Hinata menengok ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke yang masih enggan untuk dibuka oleh pemiliknya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar dan mulai menghampiri pintu itu lagi.

Tok tok tok.

Tiga ketukan itu tak mendapatkan respon dari sang pemilik kamar yang masih mempertahankan kebisuan. Hinata mencoba lagi dan hasilnya masih tetap sama. Apa boleh buat, mengintip mungkin curang.

Urat di sekitar matanya muncul ke permukaan kulit. Bola mata dengan iris sewarna bunga lavender itu terlihat menajam. _Byakugan_-nya telah ia aktifkan, menembus pintu kayu yang menghalangi pandangan. Di dalam sana, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang tertidur dengan lengan yang menutupi mata.

Mungkin pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak beranjak keluar rumah, atau sama sekali tak berniat beranjak keluar kamar.

Pintu terbuka perlahan dan menimbulkan suara deritan yang ternyata mampu tertangkap pendengaran Sasuke yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Sasuke langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan datar—seperti biasa.

"S-Sasuke-_san,_ mau … keluar?"

"Apa kau terlalu bodoh untuk melihat bahwa di luar salju masih turun?"

Hinata menelan ludah.

"A-aku tahu," Hinata tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Sasuke menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Apa boleh buat, Hinata akan membuat Sasuke mau ikut bersamanya.

Hinata mengangkat telunjuknya yang mengarah pada kening Sasuke. Ini mungkin tergolong pemaksaan, tapi niat Hinata hanya ingin membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik dengan melepas pikiran dengan menghirup udara segar yang dingin di luar rumah.

Hinata kembali memejamkan mata, dan secercah sinar muncul di ujung telunjuknya.

"Mau apa ka—"

Yang selanjutnya terjadi, tak mampu ditangkap oleh pemikiran sang Uchiha muda.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke membuka mata, sedikit rasa pening menyerang kepalanya. Ia mengernyit sebentar untuk meminimalisir rasa pening tersebut. Setelah semuanya telah terkendali, ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Anak-anak, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit. Permainan yang seharusnya ada di … taman?

Terlebih, Sasuke mengenali taman ini sebagai taman yang berlokasi tepat di belakang genung universitasnya.

Kemudian Sasuke melirik dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia sudah memakai mantel abu-abu tua, sarung tangan, dan syal? Seingatnya, ia sedang tertidur, di bawah selimut, lalu gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya, dan…

Sasuke menyentak kepalanya ke arah kiri, dan mendapati Hinata yang tengah menuangkan cairan cokelat panas ke gelas. Sasuke memerhatikan setiap gerakannya sampai gadis itu selesai. Setelah itu, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"M-maaf, aku membawamu ke mari," katanya, "a-aku tidak mengenal tempat lain selain yang Sasuke-_san_ kunjungi." Hinata melirik takut di balik poninya. Gelas berisi cokelat panas masih ia genggam.

"Kau mengerikan."

"Jika mengerikan yang Sasuke-_san_ maksud adalah hebat, ya, itu benar." Hinata tersenyum, dan Sasuke mendengus.

Di depan mereka—dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, keduanya mampu mendengar tawa riang dari anak-anak yang bermain di taman. Bukan untuk memainkan wahana yang ada, kebanyakan dari mereka bermain dengan membuat bola-bola salju yang kemudian akan mereka lemparkan ke arah teman mereka.

Sasuke seharusnya marah, tapi dia tak keberatan.

"Ahahaha, kau kena!" di dekat ayunan, dua anak laki-laki sedang kejar-kejaran dengan satu gumpalan bola salju di tangan. Salah satunya terkena lemparan dari temannya. Tapi anak itu tidak menangis, dia malah tertawa, dan mencoba untuk membalas.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata saat ia mendengar gadis itu tertawa melihat kegiatan dua anak yang juga ia lihat.

"_Suatu saat nanti, bukalah mata hatimu untuk gadis yang tertawa renyah menyaksikan kelucuan anak kecil…."_

Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya. Memorinya tersedot kembali pada saat mendiang ibunya bercerita—sekaligus memberi nasihat padanya semasa kecil—sebelum ia tidur.

"Hm? Ada apa Sasuke-_san?_"

Topeng datar itu kembali melekat di wajah Sasuke saat Hinata menatap padanya.

Dan Hinata justru tertawa lagi melihat wajah _stoic_ Sasuke yang biasa. Bagi Hinata, ekspresi datar Sasuke itu terbilang lucu. Sebab, mau bagaimanapun keadaan yang sedang terjadi, ekspresi itu sering sekali muncul, benar-benar tidak kenal dengan situasi dan kondisi. Bahkan gadis itu sampai menutup mulutnya untuk menghalau tawa yang terlalu berlebihan. Terlebih, Hinata takut Sasuke tersinggung.

"…_wanita yang tertawa gembira melihat wajahmu yang biasa…."_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gadis ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Satu tiupan angin yang berhembus menyentak kesadaran. Sasuke menunduk dan menatap sepatu _boot_-nya yang biasa.

"Sasuke-_san,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata bertanya dan sedikit merendahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Tangan gadis itu hampir menyentuh bahu Sasuke andai saja pemuda itu tidak segera berdiri.

"Aku pulang."

Hinata membelalakkan mata, kemudian dengan gesit membereskan barang bawaannya. Ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang telah ia lakukan saat membawa Sasuke ke tempat ini. Tapi, yang benar saja. Di sini tempat umum. Terlalu mencolok melakukan hal yang di luar nalar manusia.

Akhirnya Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang lebar.

.

.

.

Malam telah sepenuhnya datang. Langit sepenuhnya tertutup jubah agung kepekatan malam. Sesekali angin membawa melodi mencekam yang mengetuk jendela.

Sasuke masih terjaga.

Langit-langit kamar selalu menjadi objeknya saat pikiran melanglangbuana. Ia tak memiliki riwayat menderita insomnia. Hanya saja, kelopak matanya ini sulit sekali terpejam.

Selama ini Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya acuh atas kehadiran makhluk fantasi yang ada di kediamannya. Sasuke mencari-cari memori di masa lalu yang terkait dengan kedatangan Hinata. Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ini semua seperti cerita dongeng.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya. Membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan, kemudian menutupnya.

Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Semua aman terkendali. Sebenarnya ada yang Sasuke cari. Ia ingin tahu, jika hari sudah malam seperti ini, apa yang dilakukan Hinata? Maka dari itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah, di sana tak ada apa-apa. Rumahnya yang tak luas mendukung Sasuke untuk memudahkan pencarian.

Rumahnya ini hanya terdiri dari ruang tamu yang sempit, ruang tengah, dapur, dan dua kamar.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di dapur. Di meja makan, Sasuke menemukan apa yang ia cari. Hinata, duduk di salah satu kursinya, kepalanya terkulai di atas meja, dan … matanya terpejam.

Sasuke baru memerhatikan dengan seksama wujud Hinata sekarang. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat seumur hidupnya—pakaian yang dikenakan saat pertama kali Hinata jatuh di rumahnya.

Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat. Kakinya yang telanjang meredam segala suara yang ditimbulkan.

Setelah jaraknya hanya terpisah satu meter, Sasuke melebarkan matanya.

Gadis itu berbeda. Rambut ungunya yang misterius bergelombang seperti ombak. Kulitnya lebih putih dan memancarkan kerlap-kerlip seperti terkandung bubuk kristal. Saat itu, Sasuke benar-benar melihat sayapnya yang layu karena sang gadis terlelap.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga mengundang makhluk fantasi macam ini? Sasuke ingat, Hinata pernah mengatakan bahwa kedatangannya untuk membalas budi. Balas budi untuk apa?

Kenapa gadis di hadapannya ini tidak kunjung pergi?

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Mempertajam fokus pandangan.

"_Yang kau butuhkan adalah wanita yang damai wajahnya saat tidur…."_

Sasuke memundurkan langkahnya kembali, matanya terpejam hingga alisnya nyaris bertautan. Sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh telapak tangan kanannya. Setelah berhasil menepis kata-kata ibunya dulu sekali, Sasuke membuka mata, dan menatap Hinata yang masih tak bergerak dengan mata kirinya yang tak tertutupi telapak tangan.

Tangan yang menutupi wajahnya turun perlahan.

Gadis ini mengerikan. Hanya dengan melihatnya, mampu menggali ingatan yang lama ia kubur.

Lagi, Sasuke mengambil langkah satu demi satu.

Memerhatikan Hinata sekali lagi, kelopak mata Sasuke berubah layu. Sesuatu berbisik di telinganya seperti sebuah hipnotis. Tapi Sasuke sadar, itu hanyalah pikirannya sendiri.

Pikirannya sendiri yang dengan di luar dugaan, menggerakkan tangan kanan Sasuke untuk terulur dan…

Dan … membelai surai keunguan gadis yang masih senantiasa terpejam.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: **yah maaf ya Rika-chan jika semakin lama cerita ini di luar keinginanmu :") dan akhirnya! Akhirnya romensnya udah mulai saya bangun di chap ini w(OAOw) hahaha! Abis saya udah terlanjur bikin karakter Sasu susah gini, jadi romensnya juga ya harus pelan-pelan T^T)b

kata-kata ibunya Sasuke diambil dari kata-katanya **Mario Teguh** :)

* * *

**Special thanks to:**

**Hime no Rika, suka snsd, Shyoul fishy, sasuhina-caem, IndigOnyx, mery chan yang cinta damai, Kertas Biru, fishy, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Uchiha, Suzu Aizawa Kim, Mrs. X, Michiru Okazaki, Lollytha-chan, nana-chan, Akeboshi, Daiyaki Aoi, melon enak, Yulia-hina hime, Mamoka, Reii, Aki, Haiiro-Sora, Zena Scarlet, nona fergie, Shin Kiyomizu, Seisheira, Goresan Tinta, Misaki-kun, Uchiha Akiko, Mizuki Kana, HanYessie3424, Guest, sabaku no ligaara, Anne Garbo(**jangan panggil senpai XD**), gece, IndigOnyx, sasuhinasasuhina, AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners, Hime no Rika, , K, SSasuke 23.**

(terima kasih untuk ripyu ch 1 & 2 :) maaf jika ada kesalahan nama)

* * *

Semoga pertanyaan sebelumnya terjawab, dan maaf jika chap ini masih belum memuaskan :)b

**Thanks for reading…. **

**REVIEW? ^^v**


End file.
